Revenge
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: A força do desejo surpreende às vezes, talvez até cause desconforto. Mas o que causa maior inquietude é a possibilidade de nunca sentir o calor da pele de seu amor contra a sua, nunca encontrar a suavidade de sua boca contra seus lábios, nunca ouvi-lo sussurrando seus desejos em seus ouvido ...


A música alta, a bebida e o calor humano não mexiam com ela... Simplesmente não estava para isso. Tinha vivido uma semana muito difícil e, desta vez, nada tinha haver com o seu trabalho ou com sua vida corrida. Não! A grande culpada por sua estafa emocional e física era a sua vida amorosa. Alguns poderiam perguntar como ela, uma mulher bem sucedida com uma filha linda e um namorado maravilhoso, poderia estar com problemas amorosos e o que ela tinha para dar como resposta era que o namorado maravilhoso não era o homem que ela queria.

O homem chamando a atenção no meio do salão podia até ser o seu namorado, mas não era o homem que a fazia prender o fôlego, perder o chão... Não! Ele podia ser o homem com quem ela dividia sua cama, sua casa, sua vida, mas não era o dono de seu coração. Talvez ele fosse só um tapa – buracos... Droga, isso saiu mesmo do pensamento dela? Nunca antes tivera a sensação de estar usando alguém, não antes de se envolver com Lucas, não antes de se sentir incompleta com ele. A sensação era horrível, mas parecia viciante, de alguma forma ela não conseguia desvincular – se dele, talvez por Rachel, o que a levava de volta pra o caminho do homem- objeto, talvez pelo conforto em ter alguém sempre disposta a cuidar dela e de suas necessidades.

Olhou para ele mais uma vez, no meio dos convidados, ele chamava atenção fazendo truques de mágica e brincadeira que todos amavam, menos ela. Nada daquilo a divertia. Ele era imaturo demais, brincalhão demais, Lucas demais... Enfim ele não era House. Ele não a desafiava, não impregnava seus sentidos, não pressionava seus limites.

House... O nome martelou a cabeça dela como uma terrível enxaqueca, como uma resposta para todos os porquês que havia. Ele era a resposta e também a causa de todos os seus problemas emocionais, House! Uma noite de sexo selvagem com seu namorado não se comparava as sensações que ela tinha quando aqueles olhos azuis caiam sobre o seu decote, ou quando era obrigada a entrar naquelas discussões com ele.

Nada! Nenhum outro homem, nenhuma transa... Nada mexia com ela como House. Nada a punha tão excitada. Nada fazia seu coração disparar no peito, sua pele arrepiar... E ela estava fadada ao fracasso, a viver comparando os homens de sua vida a ele e a concluir que ninguém poderia substituí-lo. Ele era um marco, um divisor de águas.

Mas House, era House.

- Claro Lisa... – a voz em sua cabeça parecia ser a única com pensamentos coerentes.

House ser "House" significava que, apesar de fazê-la tão bem ele também fazia muito mal. Incoerências. Ela estava cansada de se ver no meio das confusões dele, estava cansada das mentiras, de estar presa a ele sem realmente estar presa.

- Droga! – ela não conseguia raciocinar.

Realmente ela estava cansada de esperar que ele mudasse, mesmo sem saber o que gostaria que mudasse. Seus sentimentos por ele eram tão estranhos e confusos quantos os pensamentos que cruzavam sua mente.

Ela sorriu quando lembrou que ele havia definido corretamente o que ambos causavam no outro.

"- You're uncomfortable with me.

- No. Going by the book is pointless, you were gonna learn nothing.

- Good. I thought it was because of the sexual tension.

- There was no sexual tension.

- There was tension. And… it made me feel funny, so…"

Aquelas eram as palavras corretas. Havia tensão, ela tentara negar algo tão inegável quanto a existência humana, havia tensão muita tensão e sim, era puramente sexual, selvagem. Ela o queria e ele também a queria. Era carnal. A única vez que fizeram sexo fora um marco em sua vida sexual, talvez por ter sido um dos primeiros homens de sua vida ou por ter sido o primeiro a lhe dar um orgasmo, mas nada se comparava a ele, a química que explodia entre seus corpos, a forma como ele a preenchia, a completava. A forma selvagem e natural com a qual seus corpos se uniram. Fora incrível e fora o fim de sua satisfação sexual porque agora queria isso com todos os homens com quem ia para cama. Ela queria a mesma plenitude que ele lhe dera, o mesmo prazer, as mesmas sensações... Mas eles não podiam atendê-la... Lucas não podia atendê-la, era frustrante. De alguma forma também inexplicável, como tudo na relação deles, ela sentia que acontecia o mesmo com ele, afinal ela era a única mulher que permanecia em sua vida.

Parecia que, por mais de 20 anos, eles viviam acreditando que um dia voltariam a ser Greg e Lisa, que um dia seus destinos se cruzariam novamente e eles estariam, enfim, na mesma página da história. Mas ela estava ficando cansada de esperar. E se o tempo nunca chegasse? E se ficassem postergando e postergando, negando os sentimentos, as necessidades? Até que um não seria mais capaz de esperar e eles se veriam eternamente separados.

A simples ideia de não tê-lo mais em sua vida fez com que seu coração falhasse... E, como invocação de sua mente, seu mais oculto e insensato desejo surgiu no salão.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Nunca o vira ir de bom grado a uma festa de arrecadação de fundos. Esquece Lisa, não importa! Mas, Deus! Ele estava lindo, não usava o terno elegante e sofisticado como a maioria dos homens presentes, com calça social e uma camisa azul, ele parecia despojado, mas extremamente charmoso. Ele sorriu falsamente para alguns médicos do Hospital e Cuddy sorriu também porque sabia que ele detestava aqueles engravatados. Não a tinha visto ainda, mas quando passou pelo grupo que rodeava Lucas, ela pode ver em seu rosto o descontentamento.

House passou por Lucas e achou a cena a mais ridícula possível. Mas afinal, era Lucas, não era? Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse pareceria idiota aos olhos de House porque ele tinha lhe tomado um de seus bens mais preciosos: Cuddy. O amargo que veio a sua boca o fez engolir em seco. Sim, ela era um dos seus bens mais preciosos e doía vê-la sendo de outra pessoa, em especial de outro homem, ainda mais um homem que ele sabia não merecê-la.

- Ah, mas quem é você para avaliar quem a merece? – Ele teve vontade para gritar para voz em sua cabeça. Cale-se!

O grupo ao redor de Lucas uniu – se em gargalhadas e a raiva corroeu seu corpo.

- Preciso tirá-la do meu sistema, excluí-la de mim.

Mas não era aquilo que ele realmente desejava, não quando ergueu os olhos e a viu. Todo o seu foco foi perdido, ele só via a mulher a sua frente. Linda como sempre, ela lhe roubou o fôlego e boa parte de sua sanidade. O corpo perfeito envolto no vestido preto tomara que caia, foi totalmente despido por seus olhos, ele aspirou o ar com dificuldade e ela fez o mesmo. As bochechas dela coraram, e ele se lembrou dela ainda bem jovem com o rosto afogueado e os cabelos soltos após o primeiro beijo que trocaram. Ela parecia sentir o mesmo frenesi que ele, pois abriu os lábios, respirando com dificuldade.

House caminhou na direção dela, precisava estar perto, precisava sentir o cheiro dela. Ela fixou olhar no peito dele e não desviou, a respiração ainda alterada. Nem olhar cheio de malícia desnudando - a fez com que ela desviasse dele.

- House. – ela cumprimentou polidamente quando ele se aproximou, tão perto que a respiração dela tocava o rosto dele.

- Você está linda! - o elogio foi tão verdadeiro que ela aceitou de bom grado.

- Obrigada, você também não está mal...

Uma mecha do cabelo dela voou sobre o rosto e ele delicadamente o recolocou de volta atrás da orelha, deslizando o dorso dos dedos sobre a bochecha dela.

- House...

- Me desculpe...

- Por favor, nós podemos nos comportar como amigos pelo menos?

- Já disse que não quero ser seu amigo Lisa. – o nome dela na boca dele era como o mais incrível solo de guitarra, e todo o calor daquele lugar foi parar no meio das pernas femininas.

- Eu não posso... Lucas!

- Que se dane. – House começou a se afastar dela, mas não sem antes dizer o que estava preso em sua garganta. – Olhe para ele Cuddy, é isso mesmo que você quer para você? Um babaca metido a animador de festa?

Cuddy sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ele sabia o que ela queria. Ela queria que ele fosse um homem melhor para ela, só assim eles seriam capazes de ficar juntos.

- Não House, mas eu não posso me contentar com você também... Você não é o melhor para mim, o que você tem a me oferecer?

Com raiva ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para perto dele.

- Eu sou um homem completamente errado para você, mas você conhece meus sentimentos. Eu posso me esforçar, posso tentar.. Eu quero você mais que tudo na vida Lisa.

- Não!

- Olha para você... Olha como você reage ao meu toque. – a mão que a segura forte e cativa deslizou pelo braço dela. – Sua pele está arrepiada, sua respiração quente, sua voz rouca... Você também me quer.

- Não... – ela tentou negar, mas ele sorriu e deixou - a sozinha. No caminho para o bar House percebeu que Lucas, o bobo da corte, assistiu uma boa parte do seu interlúdio com Cuddy. Ele que assistisse, no fim do dia era Lucas quem voltaria com ela para casa, era ele quem a levaria para cama, mas na cabeça dela só haveria uma pessoa, o corpo dela clamava por uma pessoa e essa pessoa era ele, House!

Durante grande parte da noite a troca de olhares entre ele era tão intensa que nenhuma mulher ousou se aproximar do Dr. House e não passou despercebida a Lucas. Ela já estava esgotada, exausta com toda aquela frustração. Tentou dançar uma ou duas vezes, mas não conseguia acompanhar a música e quando Lucas virou a atenção da festa mais uma vez, ela viu uma ótima oportunidade de pegar seu casaco e se aprontar para deixar a festa, assim quando ele voltasse à mesa, não haveria rodeios, eles iriam embora dali.

House acompanhou - a com os olhos enquanto ela seguiu caminho a parte superior do salão de festas, provavelmente em busca de um toilett para retocar a maquiagem. Pensou em segui-la, mas essa não seria uma boa ideia, louco por ela como estava, acabaria fazendo algo que de se arrependeria depois. A melhor decisão era pegar seu casaco e ir embora dali, ela que ficasse com o projeto de homem que carregava a tiracolo.

No primeiro passo em direção as escadas, alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Você está procurando alguém, House? – a voz de Lucas soou atrás dele.

House não titubeou na resposta.

- Não. Por quê? Alguém está procurando por mim?

- Não que eu saiba...

- Você não sabe de muita coisa...

- Você está insinuando algo?

- Longe de mim... Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Lucas. Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim... Então se eu estiver procurando por alguém, com certeza, não é da sua conta. Entendeu? Volte a servir de bobo da corte para o pessoal e me deixe em paz.

Com força, House puxou o braço que Lucas segurava deixando o homem no vácuo, no mesmo instante uma jovem senhora e um senhor chamaram por ele e Lucas voltou ao centro da festa, novamente fazendo o papel de animador de torcida, travestido de babaca.

Cuddy saia da sala onde guardavam os casacos femininos quando viu House entrar no closet masculino e sem pensar foi atrás dele, eles precisavam estabelecer limites para aquilo não conseguiram viver mais no mesmo ambiente. Encontrou – o buscando o casaco no meio de tantos outros. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que ela pensou em desistir, seu peito ardeu em resposta. E, quando sua respiração ficou pesada, ele a olhou. De seus olhos pareciam sair faíscas que a queimavam, ela estava quente por causa dele e para ele. Sem dizer uma única palavra ele se aproximou, colocando - se entre ela e a porta quando sentiu que ela iria fraquejar. Num só movimento girou a chave, trancando – os ali, longe do julgamento e dos olhos do mundo.

Cuddy suspirou quando House se aproximou ainda mais dela e sem dizer uma única palavra ele a beijou, ternamente e depois com todo o desejo que vinham suprimindo. A língua dele brincou com a dela e ela gemeu seus lábios. Eles caminharam cegamente, até que ela sentiu a parede contra suas costas e ouviu a bengala cair ao chão. Os dedos dele aninharam em seus cabelos e ele a beijou novamente, devorando - a, bebendo de sua boca.

Do outro lado da porta, alguém tentou girar a maçaneta e Cuddy fez uma prece mental para que nada os atrapalhasse. Alguém ou viu suas preces pois a pessoa desistiu.

A boca dele traçava caminhos quentes e sensuais sobre ela, de seus lábios, pela linha do seu queijo até o pescoço. Era tão passional que suas pernas tremeram. Os lábios fecharam – se sobre um determinado ponto em seu pescoço e ele sugou ali, raspando os dentes deliciosamente, mordendo-a.

Cuddy precisava dele agora como nunca antes precisara. Precisava se sentir viva nos braços dele. Com paixão jogou os braços pelo pescoço de House e o trouxe ainda mais para perto, enquanto ele a segurava pelos cabelos expondo-lhe o pescoço. As mãos dele ergueram o vestido curto e acariciaram as nádegas macias e redondas. Ele a ergueu ligeiramente enquanto a acariciava e foi com muito deleite que percebeu que ela não usava lingerie.

O contato da mão dele contra sua carne a deixou em brasas e, mais uma vez, ela gemeu contra os lábios dele. Pensou em dizer para ele o quanto ele a excitava, mas percebeu que as palavras eram desnecessárias, os corpos podiam se comunicar muito melhor. Seus corpos nasceram para aquilo. House se desvencilhou dela e a olhou, o profundo azul de seus olhos mergulhou na beleza dela e ele não resistiu, traçou sua boca com o polegar e deixou que ela o sugasse, mas logo a deixou sem ele.

Cuddy achou que ele iria se afastar e o segurou pela camisa, arrancando alguns botões, mas ele não a deixou. Olhando em seus olhos, ele forçou o vestido para baixo, expondo seus seios e criando uma nuvem de tecido preto em sua cintura. Ele acariciou os seios dela com tanta devoção que a deixou ainda mais excitada, mas os momentos de ternura acabaram quando Cuddy deslizou a mão afoita pelo zíper da calça dele. E suas bocas se devoravam mais uma vez, com mais fome, mais desejo. Ela gemia e ele também, seus peitos colados.

Entre seus corpos não havia brasas ou fogueiras, era fogo. Fogo intenso, devorador.. Fogo que consumia... que ardia. Era como uma corrente elétrica partindo do corpo dele ao dela e de volta ao dele, uma explosão de sentidos, gostos, prazeres. Queimava, os impedia de respirar. Era loucura, carnal, visceral. E não houve gentileza quando ele desceu a mão entre suas pernas e a sentiu molhada e nem quando desceu por seu corpo e beijou seu clitóris. E também não houve gentileza quando ela o segurou firmemente e o acariciou, para cima e para baixo, mas houve menos gentileza ainda quando House a ergueu e a deslizou contra seu membro ereto, empalando – a, preenchendo –a.

Cuddy gemeu alto. Gritou, ao ser penetrada tão fortemente. E ele não esperou que ela se refizesse, começou a se mover dentro e fora dela, com força, como se quisesse imprimir o ato sexual em seus corpos. As mãos dele tentavam segurar na parede, mantê-los em pé, mesmo com sua perna doendo. Então ele girou e agora era ele quem estava encostado na parede e só agora ela percebeu que a textura fria que havia acalentado suas nádegas era um espelho e não parede sólida.

Ela se viu no espelho, as bochechas coradas de prazer, os lábios inchados enquanto gemidos incompreensíveis saiam dela e, de alguma forma, sua própria imagem a deixou ainda mais quente, enquanto ele batia tão fundo dentro dela que poderia tocar sua alma. As mãos dele em suas nádegas a ajudavam a subir e descer em seu membro e era incrivelmente delicioso, ela podia sentir a ereção deslizar entre seus lábios e invadi-la.

Então House girou novamente e a encostou no vidro frio enquanto as línguas brincavam uma com a outra, numa imitação sutil dos que seus corpos faziam logo mais abaixo. Ela queria prova-lo, toca-lo, mais era ele quem comandava, era ele quem estava transando com ela. O ato era dele e ela não se importava. Contentou – se em espalmas as mãos em seu peito e senti-lo pulsando loucamente como o dela.

A música invadiu o ambiente tão sagrada, tão íntimo e o som das risadas lá fora, misturaram – se aos sons dos corpos se amando tão intensamente. House saiu de dentro dela num protesto mudo e a colocou de costas para ele, de frente para o espelho, curvada o mínimo, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse voltar para o calor e a umidade dentro dela. Cuddy roçou os quadris nele, e ele entrou com força novamente, batendo os quadris contra as nádegas dela.

House ergueu os olhos e os viu no espelho, o rosto feminino em êxtase enquanto ele a penetrava por trás com força, golpe após golpe. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a puxou pelo cabelo ganhando acesso ao pescoço delicado, que ele beijou. Suas mãos ergueram o tronco dela e fechou sobre seus seios,, assim, quase completamente em pé, ela ficava tão apertada que a penetração era quase dolorosa. A cabeça dela reposou sobre o peito dele, e os gemidos dele eram ainda mais audíveis agora. O som que ele fazia quando arremetia dentro dela quase a fez gozar. House a empurrou novamente a posição mais curvada e seus olhos passara a avaliar o quanto dele entrava nela e como ela reagia, o gemido mais alto, a respiração mais forte, mas se ficassem naquela posição ele logo chegaria ao fim; a visão dele entrando nela era um estopim muito forte.

Cuddy girou nos braços dele, ambos se olharam mais uma vez e toda raiva e frustração se transformaram em ato e ela o estapeou no rosto. House afastou - se irado, pegou os casacos mais próximos e os jogou no chão, voltou para ele a beijou com fúria, com fome e, sem nenhum cuidado a jogou sobre os casacos deitando – se sobre ela. Ela mesma cuidou de coloca-lo de volta dentro de si, e os olhares se encontraram novamente, dessa vez ternos, os lábios se uniram mais uma vez, agora carinhosos, enquanto ele entrava e saia dela com calma pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ele a beijou mais uma vez enquanto ela explodia em torno dele num orgasmo incrível, tão ou mais incrível que o primeiro orgasmo que ela a deu. Alguns segundos depois era ele que se perdia no corpo dele.

A respiração deles voltava ao normal, quando ele se moveu, deixando o corpo dela devagar. House a ajudou a se vestir e a ajeitar o cabelo, e a beijou novamente com calma.

- Lisa, eu quero que você vá lá e fale com aquele homem que você é minha... Dê um jeito nele. Não aceito que ele te toque mais uma vez, não agora com meu cheiro em seu corpo. Você é minha.

Ela não retrucou, respondeu com um simples movimento de cabeça. Ela não tinha como se entregar a outro homem depois do que acabaram que fazer ali. Sim ela era dele, pertencia a ele de corpo e alma e seu corpo dolorido e satisfeito era a prova mais carnal de sua posse sobre ela. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando esta aceitação atingiu sua mente, simples assim... Ela pertencia a ele.


End file.
